warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Adventure Game
The Warriors Adventure Game is a pen-and-paper role-playing game taking place in the Warriors campaign setting. Players can create their own Warrior cat using the character creation rules, and have them progress through different adventures (scenarios). An example scenario is included in the back of each new Omen of the Stars book. Concept A pen-and-paper RPG is a popular type of game played by two or more persons. Players assume the role of a single character, having a set of attributes, created according to the rules and guidelines of the game. There is also a game master, who supervises the game, presents the scenario, and decides on outcomes through applying the rules. A game consists of the party progressing through a scenario (adventure), usually with a certain goal to complete (such as defeating an enemy or finding an artifact). Players describe the actions of their characters through speech, and within the rules, they have the freedom to improvise. Most actions are straightforward; for example, if the player's character looks around a cave, the game master will describe the cave; if the character leaves, the game master will describe whatever they encounter outside the cave. The choices shape the direction and outcome of the game; actions succeeding or failing based on a pre-determined set of rules. For example, whilst looking around a cave, a character may or may not notice an important object or secret passage, depending on the character's powers of perception. Characters may improve their attributes while progressing through the scenario. A game ends when the party either completes its goal, or if the goal becomes unreachable (for example, all characters die). Warriors Adventure Game The Warriors Adventure Game is a version of the pen-and-paper RPG, described above. It was designed by Steven Brown, who worked on several well-known role-playing games, including Forgotten Realms and Dragonlance. Character Creation Players assume the role of cats that are to be created using a set of rules. Each character has the following attributes: *''Abilities'': Strength, Intelligence and Spirit. Each ability is represented by a number between 1 and 10. At character creation, the player can spread a total of 5 points among these. *''Skills'': actions that every cat is able to do with more or less success (for example climbing or sneaking). These are represented by a number between 0 and 5, and can be improved by training or practice. Each Skill is linked to an Ability. At character creation, the player can choose to improve three skills, and also receives a bonus improvement based on the Clan the cat is a member of. *''Knacks'': actions that a cat must learn before being able to use it (for example, herb lore or tracking). At character creation, the player can choose three knacks. As they progress through scenarios, characters improve their abilities and skills, and receive new skills or knacks. Scenarios Once the players create their characters, choose a game master (called Narrator), and decide which scenario to play, the game can begin. There are several official scenarios, both on the Warriors website, and in the Omen of the Stars books. Players can invent and develop their own scenarios as well, thus the game has an infinite replay value. The narrator describes the settings and reads the descriptions aloud, and the adventure progresses based on the players' decisions, the results of an action being determined by the characters' skills and knacks. Sample Scenarios *''Saving the Kits'' - published on the Warriors website as a sample scenario *''Fever Dreams'' - included in The Fourth Apprentice *''The Plaintive Howls'' - included in Fading Echoes External Links *The Official Warriors Site, where more information about the Adventure Game and special downloads can be found. Go to the "Games and Extras" menu, click on "Games", then click on "Warriors Adventure Game".